


Shinji's Accident

by Walu (sextyfour)



Series: Shinji's Series (Evangeleon/Hyper Soiling) [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Gen, Humiliation, Hyper Piss, Piss, Watersports, hyper watersports, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Done as a request for someone who loves Shinji *a lot*. Technically the first of 3 stories from them, the other two commed.Shinji rushing to the bathroom in desperation after a class, will he make it? Probably not.A short drabble.





	Shinji's Accident

"N-no, no no no no no!" Shinji stammered as he sprinted down the hallway. He had to piss all through English Class... and Math Class, really all day, but every time he thought he would have a chance to ask to be excused, the Teacher had started on something really important. Each time before he could even finish raising his hand, the Teacher would mention "This will be on the test" or "Expect this on exams". It REALLY didn't help that his lunch break was spent distracted by friends, too shy to excuse himself, only managing to get out of his very last class of the day. Shinji honest to god wasn't sure how he hadn't burst by now, it felt like every single time he was ever desperate combined into one hellish moment, the exact second he was out of the Classroom Door, his hands clapped to his crotch in an iron grip. Shinji's limit was left behind 20 minutes ago as English Class started, and his bladder was in overtime. His mad dash to the closest bathroom, which of course, thanks to where his classroom was located, was literally up a flight of steps, was frantic, literally almost falling over twice as he clambered up the stairs, he ran down the hallway, the small Bathroom sign telling him that Relief was so close, so, so fucking close, that is until he reached it only to find a small "out of order" sign and a locked door.

"P-Please!" Shinji cried, the exact moment he realized the bathroom was out of order was the exact moment he knew he couldn't hold it anymore. A gentle whimper being his only response left as his bladder finally let loose. The stream of piss was *strong*, Shinji wasn't even pushing and he was still peeing hard enough to feel the stream shoot against his hand through his slacks, a very loud splattering hiss echoing down the hallway as the front of his black slacks glistened with urine, already streams were dripping down into his sneakers, any splatters staining the white kicks yellow. His stream went on for 10, 20, 30 seconds, Shinji being captured in the bliss of relief as he stood there in the hall, too distracted to even take his hands off his crotch... wait, the stream still hadn't died down. Shinji had come to his senses just slightly enough to notice this. H-how hadn't it died down? W-why did he still feel like he was pissing just as hard as he was when he first let loose? His soaking now spread, the wet fabric wicking piss down the sides and to his tush, literally every inch of his pants was getting soaked in piss, the puddle underneath him spreading more and more with each passing second, reaching another door down the hallway to another class room, and another, his body just wouldn't stop! H-how, how did his bladder hold all this? Shinji shuffled in his relief, feeling that his shoes were literally so fucking soaked it was like he was standing in the sea, the formerly pristine white shoes now tinged a deep yellow. G-god, w-why was this happening... a-and why does it feel so good? 

 

Finally, literally 3 minutes of solid pissing from start to finish later, he felt his stream finally start to die down, weakening and weakening more and more until it was merely just dribbles. "W-what, what just happened to me?" the now soaked Shinji asked himself aloud, looking down finally, eyes finally able to focus again after the nigh endless bliss of relief he was trapped in. His shoes were ruined, his pants beyond drying, and he literally saw his puddle *all* the way down the hallway dripping down the stairs he had just ran up minutes ago. H-how, how did this happen?!...

 

A-and, and why did he have a boner?

Shinji finally let go of his crotch, only for his now finally-free-from-vice-grip cock stiffening quickly, tenting his soaked shorts, a few drips coming off the end from his continued dribbles of piss, as well as his soaked pants. "W-why, why did that feel so GOOD..." Shinji stammered to himself, still standing in his puddle. "T-that shouldn't've felt that nice, h-how, how did I even do this, w-why?! W-why m-" Shinji continued to question to himself, his mixed feelings about what just happened plaguing his thoughts, until something finally interrupted his train of thought.

The sound of the end of class bell, and the soon after following sound of every single classroom door's doorknob in this hallway getting turned.


End file.
